orange_is_the_new_blackfandomcom-20200223-history
Lee Dixon
Lee Dixon is one of the newer corrections officers at Litchfield Penitentiary hired by MCC in Season Four, chosen for his veteran status. In Season 6 he goes to Litchfield Max to continue his job as a CO. He is portrayed by Mike Houston. Personality Dixon is shown to have quite a perverted personality. When he is feeling up Gloria he makes sexual comments on her, and will expose his testicles. He also doesn't really see the inmates as people, which is illustrated by him comparing Bayley accidentally killing Poussey to himself accidentally breaking a chair. He has done horrible things to people, but somehow still considers himself the good guy, almost going as far as to see himself as the victim to his own actions and the harm of other people. However, in season 6, when he takes a trip with Charlie Coates and Tiffany Doggett to Hershey, his view on inmates seems to have changed, as he didn’t turn in Pennsatucky. All three had fun together during the whole trip, with Dixon even going as far to defend and punch someone who insulted Doggett and Coates when they kissed (Doggett was disguised as a man to not get recognized). When the report came over the news about Doggett not being detained, he still didn’t turn her in and wished her the best of luck when he left, he thought she was being domestically abused and asked if she wanted to ditch Coates. Later, he still agrees that inmates are animals and that you should not see them as a human, but he acknowledges that "there are some good ones." He also states Taystee should be treated the way he was treated by Maria's assembly during S5, (despite Taystee not organising that), and enforces that she should be given death penalty. Physical Appearance Dixon is an overweight, balding, bearded man with ginger-colored hair. He is 6 foot 1 inches. Biography Before Litchfield Dixon was a soldier in Afghanistan, where he committed a few war crimes, including making a young boy juggle grenades and strangling a girl he had sex with assuming that her village will kill her anyway for it. He discloses these horrible acts during "Toast Can't Never Be Bread Again" while trying to comfort Bayley after he killed Poussey. He tells Bayley that the PTSD will be hard, but he'll get over it, because as the "good guys" they will be alright. It is also revealed in "People Persons" that Dixon is from Memphis, Tennessee. Season Four Dixon is one of the veterans hired by MCC for tax breaks. He lives with the other guards in the off-campus house. During the interrogation of the inmates, he stomps on and breaks Taystee's new watch after she repeatedly questions him on when Suzanne will be back. He is last seen driving Bayley home after Poussey's death, attempting to comfort him by telling him of some of the crimes he committed in Afghanistan and assuring Bayley that they were both good guys nonetheless. Season 5 Throughout Season 5, he is held hostage by the inmates during the riot. During Maria Ruiz’s gathering, he is strip searched by Zirconia. In “Litchfield’s Got Talent”, he sings for his act. He later is bought by Cindy and Alison to be fake inmates for Suzanne. Gloria later imprisons him in the porta-potties with the other guards in order to get her son back, but Maria later releases them to the CERT officers so she can get less time on her sentence. Season 6 In Season 6, Dixon is being taken to his sisters house by Charlie Coates, but he doesn't know Coates planned a road trip with Tiffany Doggett, who is hiding in the trunk. Dixon finds their itinerary and mistakes it for a bucket list. Dixon wants to stick around Coates to help him through the trauma they experienced during the riots. Since Coates can't get rid of Dixon, Doggett leaves the trunk and reveals herself by knocking on their hotel room door. All three decide to go on the road trip together and Dixon shows what a friend he is while on the road. After Tiffany turns herself in, he tells her that he's proud of what she did. Although he does wish that they just kept on going on their road trip. He arrives with Piper at B-Block and is waved at by Doggett. Dixon is asked how his bear, baby dix is doing. He is worried but she assures him that no one knows. ("Chocolate Chip Nookie") Ward enters the staff room when Stefanovic and Dixon are complaining about the abuse of the riot and complaining about the fact that the inmates made McCollough panic and have PTSD. Stefanovic says all inmates from the riot should get the 'chair' (implying death penalty). Ward responds NY doesn't have the death penalty, to which he states federally, it does. He states infront of her that it's a shame that it's very rare for death penalties to occur because Taystee organised the riot and her trial started. She asks how the trial is going and he remembers that they were friends. She pretends they're not friends. Dixon says that if Taystee gets fair treatment, she should have a baton put up her buttocks and lock her away. Ward is offended and suggests he should take the high road. Dixon and Stefanovic are offended and accuse her of being biased to Taystee. She reminds them they're not friends but says that Tasha is still a person. Stefanovic does not agree, even going as far as saying that all prisoners are animals. Dixon agrees, but states there are some good ones. ("Double Trouble") Relationships Friends * Desi Piscatella * B. Stratman * Thomas Humphrey * Ryder Blake *Artesian McCullough *Josh *Charlie Coates *Tiffany Doggett *Caputo (questionable) *Tasha Jefferson - He comforts her as they both grieve the loss of Tiffany Doggett. *Suzanne Warren Enemies * Gloria Mendoza - After all Latina inmates were forced to be searched under Piscatella's order, Dixon stopped Gloria due to her being of Latin descent. While feeling her up, Dixon groped her and made many offensive remarks to her. * Cindy Hayes - Abused Dixon and took his shirt and wore it during the prison riot. *Maria Ruiz (formerly) - Assaulted Dixon and forced him to strip during the riot. Dixon and Ruiz later make up to one another through Caputo's restorative justice program in Season 7. *Joe Caputo *Zirconia Memorable Quotes Trivia *He states he is into BDSM ("I'm the Talking Ass") Gallery Others Dixon.gif Category:Litchfield Staff - Minimum Security Category:Litchfield Staff - Maximum Security Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Season 7 Characters